AU: Who Kidnapped Tommy?
by AstralWolf
Summary: AU: Thomas and the other Gladers live in normal life as normal kids. When Thomas and Newt go on a date to celebrate their one-year anniversary of being together, they realize that the place they went to to celebrate wasn't a real place, and Thomas is kidnapped. It's up to Newt and the others to save him, but will they find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hopeless Dreams

It was a great day for Thomas. Fantastically amazing, actually. Thomas had come home from school to see Newt standing at his front door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The boy was dressed in a nice suit and tie, and a big smile was plastered on his face.

"Hello Tommy," Newt greeted him cheerfully as his boyfriend came up the front steps and towards him. "These are for you." He added, handing the flowers to him.

Thomas let his backpack slide off of his shoulder and onto the ground as he happily took the flowers from Newt. He lifted them to his nose so he could smell them, then he looked back at Newt. "I love you Newt." Thomas murmured, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best boyfriend ever, and I mean that."

Newt blushed slightly, fidgeting a little at Thomas' words. "Well I don't know about that but I was thinking that we should go out with everyone and celebrate, since it's our one-year anniversary today."

Thomas grinned. "That's a great idea! Do you know if everyone can go? Wait, where are we going to go?" The dark-haired boy watched hi quizzically.

"I was thinking that we should go to that new club that opened up recently. You know? The one on Aller Street? It advertised that they host special dances on Friday nights, and you know how much I'd love to dance with you Tommy…" Newt responded, smiling at Thomas shyly. He stepped closer, kissing Thomas softly for a minute before pulling away.

Thomas kissed him back, then stared into his eyes when he moved away. "That sounds like it might be fun but I'm not so sure about it. Those clubs are really dangerous. A lot of bad people go there. I don't want to mix in with that crowd." He responded, uncertainty in his gaze.

Newt took on the voice of a small child wanting to buy some candy from the store. "Please Tommy? It'll be a lot of fun! I even invited Teresa and Minho! Please?" He begged, his eyes wide.

Thomas' gaze fell on his feet as he thought for a moment. A minute later he looked back up at Newt, sighing. "Alright. I'll go. But only because I want to spend time with you."

Newt smiled brightly at him, taking his hand. "Yes! Thanks Tommy! I know that we're going to have such a great time!"

Thomas smiled slightly, glad that he'd made his boyfriend so happy. "Well, I guess I should go get ready. I'll meet you at the club in an hour?"

Newt nodded. "Sounds good. I'll be there. Teresa and Minho will be too."

"Alright. See you then," Thomas answered, kissing his cheek and then walking into his house.

* * *

At around 5:30 pm, an hour after Thomas and Newt had spoken in front of Thomas' house, Thomas arrived at the club. He parked his car in the parking lot on the side of the building, turned his car off, then got out, walking towards the front doors. When he got there, he was greeted with a huge smile from Newt, a hug from Teresa, and a "congratulations" handshake from Minho.

"Thank you guys. I appreciate it." Thomas told them, laughing slightly. "Shall we?" He asked Newt, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Newt nodded in reply, following Thomas as he led him inside the club.

What they were greeted with when they stepped into the building was not what Thomas expected at all. There were only a few people inside, like five different couples, and only two booths with food. Besides there being only like ten people, nobody was dancing. And it seemed to Thomas that there wasn't even a dance floor. Something wasn't right here, and they all knew it. The four of them exchanged confused looks.

"This isn't right." Thomas was the first to speak, and as he did so, he turned to face Newt. "Now, how exactly did you find out about this club?" He questioned.

"Um…well, I heard these men talking earlier today. They said something about going to the new club that opened up on Aller Street just recently. I thought it sounded like fun so I asked them what they were talking about and they gave me the address." Newt explained, scanning Thomas' face for any signs that would tell him what he was thinking.

Suddenly Thomas' eyes went wide and he swallowed nervously. He started to shift uneasily on his feet. "D-Did these men have brown coats on? One with dark sunglasses, and the other two with blue circular pins on their shirts?"

Newt frowned, concerned. "Y-Yeah….?" He answered.

"Shit…..shit!" Thomas yelled, his face full of panic. "We need to go. We need to go _now_!" He grabbed Newt's hand and started to run towards the door.

"Tommy! Tommy, slow down! What is it?!" Newt asked him, pulling on him to get him to stop and look at him.

"We need to go!" Thomas yelled again, panicking. "Th-Those men you saw set this whole thing up! This isn't a club, Newt! It's-" He was cut off as a huge hand covered his mouth. Thomas let out a muffled scream when he felt himself being dragged away. Newt and Minho surged forward while Teresa stood back and watched in horror, unable to do anything. The man behind Thomas continued to drag him away, his grip on the boy tightening with each struggle Thomas gave as he tried to get away.

"Tommy!" Newt shouted. Their hands were still touching, but he was losing his grip on Thomas'. "Tommy hold on!" He screamed.

The man bent down and snatched up an empty wine bottle from off the floor. He held it above Thomas' head and then smashed it against it. The bottle shattered and Thomas shrieked in pain, squirming desperately as he tried to get away. Blood started to drip down his face from his head. A small tear leaked out of his eye as he realized that he wasn't going to get out of the man's grip. It was too strong. Suddenly his vision started to go dark, and his hearing began to fade.

"…'ommy! ….'mmy!" He heard Newt calling for him, desperate to get him back, but it was too late. The man was too fast for them. The last thing that Thomas saw was the inside of a roof in a car.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas woke up slowly. He could tell that he'd been out for a long time by how heavy his limbs were and how unbelievably drowsy he was. He forced his eyelids open, blinking rapidly as he tried to clear the blur from his vision. Once it was gone, he scanned his surroundings, finding that he was lying on a hard, cold floor, probably concrete. Thomas began to pull himself into a sitting position but right when his head left the floor a sharp pain zigzagged through him, starting in his head and bouncing all around until it had seemingly reached every part of his body. He laid back down, hoping the pain would recede once he got back into the position he was in moments ago. Thankfully the pain dulled down to a small, throbbing headache. He sighed, feeling the urge to close his eyes again, when suddenly he remembered: he'd been kidnapped. He rolled over and forced himself onto his knees, ignoring the horrible pain this time, as he tried to figure out where he was. The room was dimly lit, so Thomas couldn't see much, though he managed to find the wall and use it to guide him. His legs were shaking beneath him, and his head was spinning nauseatingly, but he refused to give in to it. Someone had stolen him, and he was going to do everything in his power to find out who it was and take them down. He continued to move forward, his hands still against the wall, for a few minutes before he heard a loud banging sound. His instincts told him to run, but the curiosity swirling around inside him overpowered the other feelings, causing him to stay right where he was.

"What the hell?!" A thundering voice split the air as a bright light came on, causing Thomas to cover his eyes for a moment. "You little shit! How are you awake?" The voice snarled. Thomas spun around, finding himself looking at a tallish man with ugly white hair and a just-recently shaved face.

Thomas eyed the man cautiously, reading his body language so that he would have a better chance and finding out what his intentions were. "Where am I?" Thomas demanded firmly, and though fear was evident in his eyes, it was not evident in his tone.

The man cracked an eerie half smile, a creepy expression coming onto his face. "My lab…." He responded calmly, still grinning at Thomas. "At first I was displeased to find that you had woken up, but now I find great joy. I was saving this for a little later, but it seems that you're ready now."

"Ready for what?" Thomas questioned, narrowing his eyes and preparing himself to attack, just in case.

"You…." He began, pausing briefly before continuing, "are about to find out." Without warning, a swarm of people dressed in black suits and facial masks flooded into the room, pushing passed the white-haired man and quickly approaching Thomas.

Thomas looked to his left then to his right, desperately trying to find a way to escape, but it seemed as they were prepared, as there was nothing for him to use as a weapon or an escape route. He felt two large hands curl around his arms, one on one arm and one on the other. He struggled against the tight hold, but didn't manage to free himself. "Let me go! Get the hell off me!" He yelled, pulling forward. One of the other people dressed in black approached him, aiming some sort of gun at him.

"You move again and I'll blow your damn head off!" A female's voice threatened. Thomas went limp, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good to keep fighting. "Take him to the recording room." The same person ordered the others, pointing her head towards the door.

The black-suited soldiers started walking, the one half carrying, half dragging Thomas with them. The man at the door gave him another chilling smile as he went passed him, his dark, beady eyes supplying a mischievous glint in their depths. After a few minutes of being dragged through hallways and empty rooms, the soldiers stopped. The one released Thomas, causing him to fall to the floor. Once he was freed, he didn't hesitate to scramble to his feet. The person that had led the others stopped in front of Thomas. She pulled her mask off, revealing her scarlet-red hair, green eyes, and menacing facial expressing. She threw her mask across the room, then she took a few steps closer to Thomas until she was inches from him. She was taller than him, but not by much. If there hadn't been other soldiers here, and if she didn't have a gun, he would've attacked her. "Alright. Return to your posts. I'll handle this." She told the guards (they're guards and soldiers -author), watching as they filed out of the room, the last one closing the door behind him. "Okay you little twit. Get your ass over here."

Thomas eyed her as she spoke, watching as she walked to the other end of the room, stopping in front of a large curtain hanging from a rod on the ceiling. "My name is Thomas!" He growled, unable to stop himself from saying it.

The female whirled around, pulling the gun up and aiming it at his chest. "Say one more word and you'll be nothing but a corpse within a few minutes." She hissed. "Now get over here!"

Thomas sighed, doing as she told him. He knew that the best thing he could do now was cooperate, do what they wanted. Once he was where she asked him to be, she grabbed part of the curtain and pulled it to the side, revealing a video camera on a stand, a small TV on the wall, and a chair sitting in front of the camera. Anxiety started to course through his veins, his mind spinning, trying to think of why this would be here and what they would do with it.

"In the chair. Now." The female demanded, still holding the gun, though it wasn't aimed directly at him. Thomas nodded, dragging his feet towards the chair. He slowly sat down, swallowing dryly, as he waited for her to do whatever she was going to do.

"Okay. This is how it works. I turn on the camera and the TV, you look INTO the camera while I speak, and you only say what I tell you to say. Got it? And just so you are aware, they call me Bloodhound, so that's what you will call me as well." She instructed him as she moved to turn on the electronic devices. When she was finished, she made her way over to him, a mini remote in her hand, the gun sticking out of her pocket. She pressed a button on the remote, and suddenly the white noise on the television cleared, revealing a face. An all-too-familiar face.

"Newt…." Thomas gasped, his eyes wide. The blonde on the other side let out a cry of anguish when he realized what he was looking at.

"Tommy!" The boy cried out in anguish. "Tommy don't worry! We're going to find you!"

Thomas stared at the screen, his mouth open and ready to form words, but a nasty glare from Bloodhound made him stay quiet. She lowered herself to Thomas's level so that her face was visible on Newt's side. Then she began to speak.

"I see you recognize him, don't you?" She asked Newt through the camera.

Newt got up real close on the TV, his breathing heavy with rage. "You'd better release him! The police know where you are and they're coming for you. They're going to lock you up, let you rot in jail." He snarled.

Bloodhound chuckled. "Oh I doubt that. You see, if the cops show up outside our…..facility…..it will be very unfortunate for your friend." She warned, pulling her gun out and putting the barrel of it to Thomas's temple.

Thomas's breathing got faster and shallower, and sweat started to form all over his body, but he didn't let his fear show. He couldn't.

"Newt it'll be okay! I promise!" Thomas shouted, jumping out of the chair and running up to the camera. "I'll be fine Newt. I'll be-" He stopped speaking abruptly, letting out a yelp of pain. He could feel his head spinning, and he knew it was because the female behind him had hit him with something. He could feel himself losing his balance, and he started to sway on his feet. A few seconds later, his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed, falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. His vision was going dark, and his hearing was fading, but distantly he heard Newt scream his name. He tried to put together a response but all he could get out was a low groan.

"I told you to stay quiet!" Bloodhound spat, tangling her hand in his hair and pulling on it, making his head lift up off the ground and come into the camera's view. Thomas whimpered in pain, feeling his hair being pulled. His eyes were gradually closing, his head having been hit so hard that he was falling unconscious. He was so dazed that it only took seconds for him to feel too weak to cry out when she threw him onto his side, causing him to slam his shoulder into the floor.

"Tommy! Tommy?!" Newt yelled in panic. "Tommy I swear I'll find you. I'm coming Tommy. Just hang on." He begged him.

Bloodhound chuckled at his words. "You? You're just a teenager. Do you really think that you have a chance against us? You've got no weapons, no army…..I bet you don't even know where we are."

Despite the situation, Newt smiled. "You're right. I have none of those things. But I am not weak. I have more power than anyone. And that power is the power of love. You may have Tommy at this moment, but let me tell you this. No matter how hard you try to hide, I will find you. I will find you and rip your throat out with my bare hands. With the strength of our love, I will succeed." He told her confidently, referring to the love that he and Thomas shared.

Bloodhound rolled her eyes, sighing overdramatically at his words. "Keep thinking that, kid, but it won't get you very far." She responded, then she pushed the button on the remote and the camera and TV shut off, breaking Newt's connection with them.

Thomas lay on the floor, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. There was some kind of clear liquid dripping out of his nose, though the female didn't take notice to it. But even if she had, she wouldn't have done anything. She hooked her arms underneath Thomas's, beginning to drag him to the other side of the room, planning on bringing him back to the room he had been in before, but then the man with white hair burst through the door.

"We have a problem, Bloodhound." He growled, a gun gripped firmly in his hand. "It seems that you have so foolishly led the cops straight to us. What do you have to say?" He asked her, his tone low.

"I….." She began, a completely different persona taking over her body. There was fear in her eyes.

"I have always had a bad feeling about you. I knew you couldn't be trusted. You purposefully kept the camera running so that the cops would have more of a chance of tracing the signal. You want them to come. You care about him!" He yelled angrily.

"Janson I-" Bloodhound began, but Janson cut her off.

"What a waste! What a waste you are! I have no choice but to leave you here to die. I hope you suffer." Janson snarled, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a match. He slid it quickly down the wall, trying to light it. After a few times he managed to get fire, and once that was done, he threw the match into the room. It immediately caught fire. "See you in Hell, darling!" He spat as he turned around and ran out of the room, clearly trying to make it out of the building before the fire spread.

"Shit!" Bloodhound cursed, her eyes wide as a wall of fire formed in front of her. Smoke filled the room, and already, pieces were falling off the building. She coughed, the smoke making her eyes water. She made to rush out the door, but then she saw the unconscious boy on the floor. Biting her lip, she kneeled down and hooked her arms underneath his and started to drag him out of the room. God he was heavy. She glanced around desperately for an exit, not able to navigate correctly with all of this smoke blocking her view. The building started to shake, which was a sign that it was about to come down on top of them. Bloodhound picked up her pace, relief flooding through her when she saw a door leading to the outside. Within several seconds, hey were almost completely out of the building. She started to pull his limp form out the door, thinking that they were both going to be okay, but then the building started to crumble. Out of instinct, she ran away from it, leaving Thomas in the doorway. Moments later, he was covered in flaming debris.


End file.
